torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Martialmaniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Moh page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re: Question Actually, I don't know, Bonfires said me that the person more in charge here is The Forgotten Beast, but I don't know him. Feel free to ask it Excuse me, you were posting at least a dozen original characters with plenty of marvelous fan content. Why are they gone now? --Bonfires (talk) 15:01, April 13, 2013 (UTC) The thing is, there's not really a formal authority here, not anymore anyway. So I have a problem when your being hampered because someone else doesn't approve of the way you create or edit. We as the normal editors should be able to do what we like, in reason. And when your adding your own content, in whatever way you can, you should be allowed to as long as your not hurting anyone else. Also, I just want some editors back in here, breathe some life into this nearly abandoned place. --Bonfires (talk) 19:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy yourself. If you ever need something, just give me a call. I've been at this for way too long. --Bonfires (talk) 02:04, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's simple as cake. Go to the edit button and click the down arrow next to it. Then click history. Go to the line that has the edit you want to undo and click the undo button at the end of the line. Then, preview the edit to make sure it's what you want, and click publish to return it to normal. --Bonfires (talk) 15:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back. --Bonfires (talk) 01:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I have to I have to apologize, when I said that those pages weren't allowed I confused myself, I thought this wikia were another type of fanon wikia, but when I realized what I did it was late. Rfldsza (talk) 18:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC) If you need some help to reconstruct your articles I'm disposed to help, I don't understand too much about this but it's the least I can do. Rfldsza (talk) 19:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Template Just wanted to say that you edited the character template permanently, so I'll have to change it.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 17:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Psyren Yep. --Bonfires (talk) 21:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) negra, blanca, claro, plata. You know, you're really good at this. Would you be interested in doing something together, a project or RP? --Bonfires (talk) 01:25, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Well typically there is the Rp route, with I like. It basically involves one or more of our characters going into each others worlds, or setting. Our character faf around in it while trying to resolve an issue in their world through yours. It sounds confusing but it actually pretty easy to pick up. --Bonfires (talk) 16:56, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Are you asking if I have one that can control time, or are you thinking of one specifically? Cause I can't really think of mine that do that. --Bonfires (talk) 22:21, October 11, 2013 (UTC) So do you still wanna rp or...?--Bonfires (talk) 00:49, October 13, 2013 (UTC) See I'd like to, but I can't. It's been a cold minuet since I've rp'd with someone and I've never done it here. Never done it well here, anyway. --Bonfires (talk) 23:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh that's cool. Still kind of a bummer, but I understand. If you ever have any questions about it or wanna try something else besides an RP, let me know. I've been doing this for a while now.--Bonfires (talk) 22:31, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Uh yeah, I could probably do something like that. The template looks like it's fair use since it was taken from the original Naruto wiki and not created in the fan one. If you can fill the sections with relevant Toriko stats, I'd be happy to make it for you. --Bonfires (talk) 17:08, October 20, 2013 (UTC) It's mostly a copy and paste sort of thing, but you do realize that I'm not an admin. I can't stop you or anyone else from doing whatever you guys want. --Bonfires (talk) 23:37, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Oooo. A Sage. Fancy that. --Bonfires (talk) 22:48, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Chickadee Hey, I'm sure you've noticed the uh, lull around here. I don't like it, we need to get some action into this wiki. --Bonfires (talk) 04:44, December 15, 2013 (UTC) You alive? Hey, are you still alive? If yes, then http://torikofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nobody700/Who_lives..._And_who_dies! Nobody700 (talk) 03:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC)